sgkfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 11
All hope for the trio’s escape lies in one man and the truthfulness of the SF when they are stranded on Chulak as of the week prior. Day 1 Still trapped on Chulak following the failed assault from the previous week, the trio discusses escape plans from a camp established in the forests of Chulak; nearby a camp of allied Reetou, able to phase out of this dimension. Along with their escape, they must also plan a method of destruction for the superweapon housed in Chulak (the city) that is guarded by an entire army of Jaffa loyal to Apophis. Ben reveals he does have a way of entering the city among his possessions: Thermite, a substance capable of essentially burning through the walls. To add to this, if the Reetou could then conduct “cloaked reconnaissance,” they would know where to destroy the bomb, let alone be able to do it themselves. The plan is set into motion that night. Day 2 Besides a “farcical problem” (according to Anthony) regarded Ben’s wall hole “burning,” everything else goes to plan. The Reetou arrive back, and Anthony communicates their findings to Ben and Mike. The superweapon is confirmed to be a gas, making destruction attempts more difficult as the effects can be devastating if it gets released into the atmosphere. It is concealed under the palace in an incredibly protected area, and Anthony is certain that there are transportation rings nearby. If someone can ring into the palace and move a bomb precisely into place, the device will get destroyed without consequence. This new information creates new problems though. Firstly, finding a set of rings will be “impossible” in Mike’s words. Secondly, if the weapon is non-combustible, Ben cannot insure it will be obliterated in the explosion; he needs more and different explosives found in the SGK. Anthony offers a suggestion about the rings problem – they find the transportation glider that Apophis used in the SF. Using the rings aboard and the power-boost device he has, Ben could ring straight into the SGK and get the explosives if a Reetou made the connection while invisible. Once there, he gathers the necessary explosives and rings back to the palace on Chulak (Dialled to and then “ring boosting”), he can move the payload into place and “boom.” The risk, however, is incredibly high: The first wormhole would be outgoing and should any Jaffa guarding the gate step through, they would end up on Earth. However, if the gate shield was activated once there, the risk is only present for a moment. Also, the palace would be “crawling with Jaffa.” Despite everything, Anthony agrees to go with him to help with the ring boosting. Mike begins to protest, but “someone has to fly the glider while we use the rings,” as Ben puts it. The new issue, however, is that they need to find the transportation glider; Anthony knows only one who might help them: Bra’tac. “There’s so much risk,” as Mike blatantly states it, and once again, the veracity of the SF will be tested; he could easily alert Jaffa if he is not ‘on their side.’ Knowing they must find him, the trio search at night for the old master. Day 3 - 4 After “tonking monks” and using their disguises to search, no trace of Bra’tac is found by the trio, who fears he might be dead, for all they know. Day 5 After using assistance from the Reetou, the trio locate Bra’tac’s house. Deciding on being “civil” rather than using torture or threats to get the information, the trio enter and explain themselves while a baffled Bra’tac listens attentively. The trio furthermore go into both parties’ hopes for a free Jaffa nation like there was in the SF, which wins over the old man in a way. He agrees to show them the location of the glider, but also points out a flaw in their plan: should they succeed, they would still fail to leave the planet as there would be more Jaffa then ever guarding the gate to prevent their exit. He remedies the new problem by also agreeing to disclose the hidden location of the only Goa’uld ship capable of Stargate travel – the last Needle Threader. He takes them to the location of the Transport Glider and gives them rough directions to the Needle Threader. Mike steals the ship quickly without arousing too much suspicion, then flies it into the forest before Jaffa even begin to order a search. When returned, the trio ponders whether or not they just gained a new ally. Day 6: SGK Move The trio find the Needle Threader, and prepare for the ringing and destruction of the weapon. The Reetou Byzan awaits the signal to dial the gate; other Reetou wait for the signal to create a distraction; Mike waits in the glider while Anthony arranges the power boosting device. With a quick head nod, the operation begins. Mike, after a crash course, hovers the glider to the tree tops and Anthony gives the signal via an earpiece to the Byzan. The gate is dialled and Anthony activates the rings with his hand device – Both he and Ben disappear in the familiar light of the grounded rings. Arriving in the SGK, to their horror, two Jaffa have stumbled through the open gate. Anthony too late activates his hand device shield when he is targeted by a staff blast, causing him to be hurled against the rough wall rock. Ben shoots the hell out of both before closing the gate shield. Attending to the fallen Anthony, he is sharply told, “Get the bomb stuff and then get to the rings! I’m fine, the shield protected me, even though is knocked the crap out of me…” Ben follows his instructions and collects the large pile of explosives on a trolley, then meets Anthony at the rings. True to his word, Anthony has prepared the rings for redial, but has trouble walking and is using a broom as a “shitty crutch.” When asked why so many explosives are needed, Ben replies “It’ll take all we’ve got.” Redialling the gate, the two are ringed back to Chulak in a daze of yellow light. On Chulak, the gate reopens and Byzan communicates it to Mike. The Reetou platoon then assaults the city – the wall and the interior city itself – in attempts to distract the Jaffa. Ben and Anthony stumble out of the rings– Anthony painfully pushes the trolley and Ben covers. With the chaos ensuing, by a miracle of sorts, the two make their way to the nearby bunker with the stored weapon. However, Jaffa begin to descend upon the room. Meanwhile Mike, changing the original plan, proceeds to assist in the attack on the city. He, single handed, takes out a Death Glider, however two more soon take it’s place. Day 6: Destruction of the Chulak Palace A dozen Jaffa have reached the weapon storage room. Anthony activates his hand device shield and blocks the door in order to buy time, and the Jaffa each begin to fire their staff weapons at him. The shield is holding, but not for much longer. Evading the gliders is all Mike can do, and the shots they produce are getting closer and closer to the glider he is flying. In a daring move he swoops near the palace and tumbles back around. However, one of the gliders has altered course, and is flying straight towards him. To his salvation, the approaching glider is shocked by a Reetou gunshot. Byzan’s insect voice comes over his earpiece and claims he is able “to thank him later.” The glider falls and explodes – right on the palace. Mike calls to Anthony, hoping neither he nor Ben was caught in the explosion. Meanwhile… The shield is almost depleted. Anthony tells Ben to detonate immediately when he has hooked it up, and begins his goodbyes. The bunker is then rocked by a tremor and lights flicker. Mike’s voice comes over the earpiece, and Anthony continues his goodbyes, explaining how they will die. Continuing with “continue the SGK,” Mike just shuts him up and asks his location. When unsure, Anthony asks Byzan, who can see the location of the earpiece (as it gives of light which is visible when he is transphased). Byzan replies, and directs Mike to where they are. Anthony is puzzled by his actions, and prepares to die as the shield begins to fail. As the shield disappears, the roof where the Jaffa stand collapses on them. Anthony is once again thrown back across the room similar to what happened in the SGK earlier. Mike repeats Byzan’s earlier comment “You can thank me later” as Ben, having finished setting the bomb and set it to detonate in 2 minutes, begins to drag the barely conscious Anthony through the rubble. When he struggles, Anthony notices he too is injured: a staff blast has grazed his right arm. With a minute to go, Anthony calls the Reetou and Mike to retreat back toward the camp and the Needle Threader. He then tells Ben to save himself (“stereotypically,” he adds) but Ben replies that the stereotype isn’t complete without him refusing to do so. With 10 seconds to go, Ben and Anthony realise they won’t make it. However, Anthony sends out a kinetic wave with his hand device, propelling the two into the rings. He promptly calls Ryan to prepare for them and activates the rings. The Transport Glider rings activate and Mike leaves it stationary for them to work. The battered Ben and Anthony are ringed down however the ship is shot by the final Death Glider. As the ship begins to fall into the forest, Byzan fires at the ship, and it too plummets into the forest and explodes. Mike avoids the same fate by ejecting rather unscathed. Despite everyone’s injuries, they must continue: All head toward the Needle Threader. Day 6: Escape Anthony begins tying Ben’s prototype HUD into the ship’s systems per Ben’s suggestion. Ben, too uses his computer to change elements of the programming. Both are working with the aim to use the HUD to calculate the proper trajectory so that the cylindrical ship makes it through the gate in one piece. After an hour’s work, the system is still not incomplete. However, Jaffa have located their position. There are only two seats with no space for a third, but it must be Mike who flies the ship and Ben to watch and use the HUD properly. The ship takes off, leaving Anthony and the Reetou behind. True to his prophecy, Bra’tac was right: the area around the gate is flooded with Jaffa when it comes into view. Hovering, Byzan activates the gate, and not wasting time, Ben and Mike make their charge. The HUD, though, doesn’t give Mike enough data to clear the gate perfectly, and a part of the ship is impaled when the ship imprecisely flies through the event horizon. Crash landing on a crater on the SGKTGMS testing world, Ben and Mike emerge from the ship when Jaffa soon arrive. After a skirmish, the two redial to the SGK, where Ben prepares the SGKTGMS. He explains that he still has two missiles and they can use them to kill the Jaffa guarding the Chulak gate, and allow Anthony and the Reetou to escape – which he promptly does. Day 6: End Anthony after 20 minutes arrives back to the SGK, claiming to have farewelled Byzan and the Reetou. “Tell me your staying this time,” Mike states. “Like hell,” Anthony replies. The three bruised, injured and pained teenagers smile at one another. Notes All though not mentioned, Day 7 is a rest day, where none of the trio woke before 2 in the afternoon, still with several aches and pains A galactic threat was neutralised this week. Though severely damaged, the SGK have gained possession of both the Needle Threader and Transportation Glider. Also, Mike learns how to fly both. Master Bra’tac was met. For the first time, the SGKTGMS was used. Category:Weeks